1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to cellular telephones for use only in emergency situations. In particular, the present invention relates to a cellular telephone for calling a public emergency response center or an emergency roadside assistance service.
2. Background
In the past, conventional, full-service cellular telephones have been used in emergency situations to call for help from public emergency response services by dialing 911. Placing such a call with a conventional cellular telephone requires performing the following steps: (1) pressing a POWER button to power-on the phone, (2) dialing the individual numbers 9-1-1 on a keypad, and (3) pressing a SEND or CALL button. Such conventional phones may also be used to call for emergency roadside assistance from a private assistance service, such as the American Automobile Association (AAA), when a user has experienced a mechanical failure while driving an automobile. Placing a call to the private assistance service with a conventional cellular phone requires that the above three steps be performed, except that typically a 1-800 number for the private assistance service is dialed on the keypad instead of 9-1-1.
Although this conventional procedure to place a cellular phone call seems to be straightforward, it becomes much more difficult when it must be accomplished during a stressful emergency situation, such as immediately after an automobile accident or breakdown. During such situations, simplicity is critical. It is desirable that the user need not have to remember any phone numbers to dial, or which of many keys to press to initiate a call.
It is also desirable to have a cellular telephone that is designed for limited-use, such as in emergency situations only, thereby significantly reducing the cost of cellular service.
Therefore, a cellular telephone is needed that may be used to call for help in emergency situations, is simple and straightforward to operate, and that may be operated at a minimal service charge.